Seasonal Slices
by bookwormally
Summary: Summer Afternoon:Everyone loves a lazy summer afternoon. England and America are no different. Evening Autumn Rains:Lightning flash and thunder rumble. Who doesn't love a good thunderstorm over dinner? USUK drabbles
1. Summer Afternoon

Afternoon sunlight streamed through the curtains streaking across the floor. The windows were thrown wide to allow the breeze to take the edge off the late July heat. Light shadows shifted as the curtains waved.

Outside the sound of a lawn mower buzzed along as children shrieked and played in a sprinkler. All in all it was the perfect lazy summer afternoon. To complete the almost picturesque scene, sprawled across the couch catnapping was a tall tan blond young man.

His hair was rumpled with his cowlick still managing to stand proud. His silver glasses pressed against his temple and his mouth was slightly open as he dozed. One arm supported his head while his other hand had caught the edge of his shirt and pulled it up to expose his stomach. Another breeze stirred the curtains and he mumbled in his sleep, shifted slightly, and resettled.

Soft footsteps came down the hall and a form slipped into the kitchen. The clink of a glass and ice carried out into the room and an eye of dazed blue cracked open. The door of the refrigerator open and shut and the splash of a drink being poured before again the sound of the door.

The eye slid closed again with a mumble and a moment later the same footsteps came to a stop at the foot of the couch. Another young man, slightly older than the first, with brilliant green eyes emphasized by thick brows and a mop of blond hair gazed down at the other.

A soft sigh and the clink of a glass meeting the end table before cool hands carefully removed the silver frames without waking him. They were set down upon the end alongside the glass. A hand brushed the hair out of his face before a light kiss was pressed to his forehead. "Rest well love," he breathed.

Arms caught him loosely around the waist and blue eyes met his own before tugging him onto the couch. Held there by strong arms, green met blue as they rested their foreheads together. "Good afternoon." A hum of agreement vibrated through his chest.

"I like it better now that you're here." An eyebrow arched. "Oh? And what are you going to do now that you have me?" A chuckle and blue eyes slid shut. "Same thing, but better." Now the other sighed and green disappeared. "That does sound lovely."

A breath in and out, the quiet broken only by the noise coming in through the windows. Rolling over so his back was against his chest, arms pulled him back snug and heavy on his waist. A breath ghosted through his hair and over his neck. Feet and legs tangled and the rhythm of their breathing evened and slowed.

On the edge of sleep, a voice thick and soft, "Love ya Arthur." An equally quiet reply. "And I you Alfred."

The soft ruffle of the curtains and the even breathing of the two on the couch was all that sounded as the sun worked its way across the sky and afternoon turned towards evening.

* * *

**Making myself sleepy with this, but it was a fun quick write. More stuff coming soon including a little sappy thing taking place during the Blitz. ;)**


	2. Evening Autumn Rains

The dark steel bulwark advanced at a measured pace across the sky. It was preceded by sweeping, gusting winds pushing this way and that, tossing the air. The sky, overcast all afternoon, finally opened up with a deluge. This was obviously no quick summer shower, but a true autumn storm.

Watching the downpour race down the big bay windows in the living room, England took a sip of his tea. Rain was comfortable, familiar, and calming. Rain was a constant to England and watching the storm roil overhead as lightning forked through the thunderheads was as usual as the cup in his hands.

Just before the storm had broken he had been on the porch with a novel enjoying the finally cool weather and bright colors of the trees around. The breeze had been rustling and crackling the leaves when it shifted bringing the refreshing smell of rain on the horizon. England had watched it move in before retreating inside to his current position.

The warmth of the porcelain in his hand, the swish of the rain on the windows, the clank of dishes, warm light, and delicious smells emanating from the kitchen behind him had England as relaxed as could be. So unsurprisingly the call of "dinner's on the table!" had him jumping a bit out of his chair.

"Goodness America, don't do that," England frowned at his now grinning partner. "Do what?" was the innocent reply. "Come get you for dinner? I mean if you don't want to eat the amazing food I've been slaving over-" England rolled his eyes as he interrupted. "Oh please you know very well what I meant. I would prefer you not sneak up on me when I am occupied with other things."

America shrugged and wrapped his arms around England's waist, tugging him a bit closer. "As you like. What were you doing anyways? Last I checked you were reading on the porch." England took another sip from his cup and leaned back into America. "Mmm the rain brought me in and so I was watching the storm. I find it relaxing you know."

America chuckled. "I know." They were both quiet for a moment as the skies lit again, roar of the thunder right on lightning's heels. "But I'll say this is a doozy of a storm." England turned to America slightly as he continued. "I just hope it doesn't-"

A fizz and a pop and all the lights and electronic humming died. "Knock the power out," America sighed. "Well that's how it goes I guess. At least dinner is done!"

England rolled his eyes at the other blond's constant optimistic outlook. "Is there no way to get the power back sooner rather than later?" America hummed in thought as he gazed out at the gale. "Probably not. This is a pretty old house after all. We're better off getting the candles out and eating."

With that he turned and went back to the kitchen and presently there was a shuffling in the drawers. "There we go. Nothing more romantic than a candlelit dinner!" Laughing despite himself, England followed America into the flickering candlelight of the dining room.

In that half-light, conversation soft and sweet, fingers intertwined and chaste kisses over dessert passed as the candle burned down and the storm lashed at the windows.

And evening descended into deep night.

* * *

Another season drabble this time for Autumn/Fall. Inspired by a walk through the rain and memories of watching storms as I read a book by a window.

Figured I might as well expand this into a whole cliche collection for all four seasons. Winter will be next, but will probably not be until we hit winter here! Look for more other works in the mean time.


End file.
